Fable II: Retold Chapter 32
Till Death do us Part After spending a few weeks in Bowerstone Market and bought a place near the gates to Castle Fairfax and been working with the guards on slave rescues. Today I had finished redecorating the house with luxury furniture and thrown out the old worn-out furniture when I heard a knock at my door as Jake lifted his head from the rug near the fireplace when he looked to me. "I got it Jake" I said as he laid his head back down and I opened the door to see Walter standing in the door way. "Is there a problem officer?" I asked sarcastically. "Nope today I told the other guards to quit relaying on you to do the slave rescue, so that you and Jake can have a break" he said. "I don't mind actually, me and poor Jake have been bored" I said. "Speaking of Jake, how the hell did you bring him back to life?" Walter asked as he came in and sat at the dinner table as I handed him a drink from my cupboard. "Well you remembered Knothole Island right?" I asked. "How can I forget that place" he said with annoyance "When I returned there a dog tomb had appeared with the ability to resurrect Jake in exchange of another life" I said. "Who life did you trade?" Walter asked. "Well I didn't have the heart to use a human, so I went into the woods and knocked out a Hobbe and chucked him into the tomb" I said. "Clever mate" he said. "Yep and now nothing has appeared on this quest list except endless slave rescue" I said placing the quest paper on the table as Walter picked it up to read it. "Looks like you have a different quest today" he said. "You mean another slave rescue?" I asked. "No, one that takes place in Rookridge" Walter said as I took the paper and saw it and looked to Walter. "You up for another quest?" I asked. "Hell yeah I am! Let's go" he said as Jake barked with agreement. After getting to Rookridge and followed the directions on the quest we followed it to the statue I've seen many time and I saw a blue man standing next to the statue as me and Walter stood at the end of the bridge and stared at him. "Walter am I crazy or is there a blue man that we cans see threw standing over there?" I asked. "Yeah and if you're crazy then I am too" Walter said. "Should we talk to him?" I asked. "I guess we should but you go first I don't trust this rickety bridge" he said. "Fine you stay here while I talk to him first" I said. "Fine but don't take him to long" he said as I walked across the bridge with Jake as we could hear the ghost crying as I approached him. "Um excuse me?" I said as the ghost turned to me. "Are you looking at me, can you see me?" He asked. "It's kind of hard not to" I said. "Finally! I've been here for so long, I've been so lost and so angry!" He said. "Why are you angry?" I asked. "I was to marry the prettiest girl in town, we spend weeks planning for the wedding, and then when the day came she never showed up" he said. "So how did you die?" I asked. "I killed myself, the pain was just too great, please you have to help me so that I may find peace" he said. "Sure, what do you want me to do?" I asked. "Yes excellent, it won't be easy though you will have to make Alex fall in love with you utterly and completely, then when she ready to accept your proposal and can't imagine her life without you, give her this" he said handing me a note as I read it. Dear Alex. It's time for you to know the truth. I don't love you. I've never loved you. This was all a game for me. You are empty and deceitful and I hope you never find the slightest glimmer of happiness in this life. "A bit harsh don't you think? And how did you even write this, you're dead?" I asked. "I spent a long time looking for the exact words and even longer getting it on paper" he said. "Ok where will I find her?" I asked. "You'll find her in Bowerstone, oh and just in case you need the help take this" he said giving me a Wedding Bells book and a Book of Love. "Thanks" I said taking the books and still not sure as to how he can hold them when my hand could pass threw him as I walked back over to Walter. "What does he want?" He asked. "He wants me to get a girl to fall in love with me then give her this note" I said handing it to him as he read it as he cocked an eyebrow. "You have got to be kidding?" He asked. "Nope he even gave me these books to read before I go and meet her" I said handing him one of the books. "You really can't go through with this" he said. "I know, instead I'm going to get her side of the story and maybe bring her here so they can work things out" I said. "Good idea but read these books anyway" he said giving them back. "Why?" I asked. "Because you need to find a girl someday and these books will help you" Walter said. "Fine I'll read them" I said as we climbed back into the carriage. After finishing the first book and getting finished with the second book the carriage stopped as I saw we returned to Bowerstone Market. "How long have I been reading?" I asked. "Since we left Rookridge which is a few hours" Walter said as I looked down to my feet to see Jake asleep. "Wake up boy, were here" I said as he woke up and we got out of the carriage as Jake took off. "Jake get back here!" I yelled chasing after him till I reached the Bowerstone Clock Tower where Jake was in front of a girl reading a book who sat underneath it. The girl was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen she had long brown hair, smooth legs and arms. She then set her book down and petted Jake as I saw her beautiful brown eyes and warming smile. "Why hello there boy, where did you come from?" She asked in a beautiful voice as she looked up at me. "Oh, I didn't see you there" she said. "I'm sorry if my dog bothered you miss" I said. "It was no problem at all" she said looking at all the people going on with their lives around us. "Isn't it amazing, all these people, they look so happy don't they?" She asked. "Yeah they sure do" I said knowing that she didn't know who I was unlike everyone else in town does. "Oh I'm sorry, don't mind me" she said. "It's ok, and I'm Sparrow" I said. "My name is Alex...I'm sure you're a really nice person but I'm not really much of a talker these days" she said. As I looked over to Walter who was smiling at me as I mouthed "this is Alex" and his eyes grew wide "what am I going to do?" I mouthed. "I don't know, just go with it" he whispered as I returned my attention to Alex. "How about you give me a chance, go on one date with me and I'll show you I'm worth talking to" I said as she thought about it. "Interesting offer...but ok, I'll go on one date with you" she said. "Great, now tell me what is your most favorite spot in Albion?" I asked. "Actually its right here, I came here with my Mum and Dad every day when I was a child and this became my favorite place in the world since then" she said. "Really, tell me more about yourself" I said sitting down in front of her. "Well I'm twenty-six year old, I love freshly picked flowers, I love reading and I'm an only child. But enough about me about what about you" she said. "My story not a nice one to hear, it may even scare you" I said. "Tell me, I promise I won't be afraid" she said as I saw the sun begin to set. "Just wait you'll see what I mean" I said as it began to get dark and she saw my blood glow blue. "What is it?" Alex asked touching a line of my face with her soft hands. "Will, now watch this" I said cuffing my hands together as I created Inferno on it as she watched it in amazement. "Is it safe to touch?" She asked. "No only I and other people like me can touch it without being burned" I said as I made it vanished as she touched my hands. "It's so warm" she said. "That tends to happen when I use Will" I said. "How did this happen to you?" she asked. "Well I'm a descendant from a great hero who blood runs through my veins and I didn't get to use this magic till I was eighteen but that's not where my awful story starts" I said. "Tell me, please" she said. "Ok well it stated when I was seven and me and my sister Rose were told that our parents were killed by bandits" I said as I started to tell her about my long sad story. When I finished with the events of Lucien last moments Alex just stared at me. "Please say something" I said. "Well I can't find the right words to describe some of that story but you are defiantly the most extraordinary person I've ever met" she said. "Thank you" I said as Jake came up to me with a bouquet flowers in his mouth as I looked over to the stall that sold it and saw Walter there paying the stall woman. "Thanks" I mouthed as I took the flowers from Jake mouth and gave them to Alex. "Oh they're lovely, you have quite a friend there" she said sniffing the flowers. "Yeah I sure do" I said feeding Jake a dog biscuit as he went back to Walter who smiled at me. "It's getting late I think this is where I should walk you home" I said. "I would love that" Alex said as I walked her towards a house that she walked up the steps as she turned to me. "Sparrow could we meet again?" She asked. "Of course my lady" I said bowing to her as she giggled. "Your such a gentleman Sparrow" she said as she went to her house and blew me a kiss as she closed the door and I walked down the street back to my house to see the lights on threw the window as I opened it to see Walter looking threw my cabinets and Jake lying in his dog basket in the corner of the room. "About bloody time you got here, tell me how it went" he said. "Believe it or not Walter I think I'm in love" I said. "In that case" he said reaching into my pocket and pulled out the note as he tossed it into the fireplace. "As your friend this note shall burn!" he said as I used Inferno to light the fire as I watched it burn. "What you going to do now?" Walter asked. "I'm taking her to lunch tomorrow" I said. "Good then after lunch you'll need this" he said he said handing me a book as I flipped it to read the cover. "The Art of Love?" I said raising an eyebrow. "Yes and from what I heard, you are unfamiliar with making love" he said. "I'm know damn well how to make love, I grew up in a camp of gypsy, not the wild! Moron" I said. "Just being nice, I'll see you later and remember to tell me when another quest comes up" he said heading out the door as I looked at the book. "I guess I can read a few pages" I said as I used Ice Storm to put out the fire in the fireplace as I headed up stairs. The next morning I awoke early to gather supplies for a picnic as I set it all up at the clock tower where I waited for the right time before I knocked on Alex door and awaited for her to answer. When Alex opened the door she smiled at me as I bowed "my lady it would be an honor if you would accompany me on a picnic" I said. "I would love to, where is our picnic at?" Alex asked. "Your favorite place in the world" I said holding my hand out as she took it and I led her to the clock tower where a blanket was laid under it with a picnic basket. "Oh how wonderful" Alex said as we sat underneath the tower as I pulled out the basket contents. After a few months passed and I spent countless days with Alex and I finally go up the nerve to do something I wanted to do since day one. I was walking Alex home again but before she could walk in I stopped her. "Alex I want to do something before I lose the courage" I said. "W...what?" She asked as I placed my lips on hers as I felt her hands grip my hair as she pressed in deeper giving me more access to her sweat taste. When we broke due to lack of air we both panted as she was pressed up against the door as I had my hands planted on the sides. "I'm just the luckiest woman in the world, I never thought I would find happiness again I didn't think I dissevered it" she said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I...there's something I didn't tell you" she said. "Tell me inside" I said as we entered her home. This was the first time I had been in here and I was impressed it was in well-kept condition and had an amazing collection of books. I sat at the table as Alex poured us two glasses of apple juice. "Now tell me what happened" I said taking a drink of the juice. "I almost got married once before, he was a sweet boy but we were both so young, too young I got scared and runaway the day of the wedding, I hurt him so badly h...he took his own life I carried the guilt with me all those years and never dreamed I could love again until I meet you" she said with a little tear coming down her face as I whipped it away. "Are you saying what I think your saying?" I asked. "Yes I...I" she said as I pressed my lips to hers. "I love you too" I said. "Oh Sparrow" she said as we kissed again as she broke the kiss. "Sparrow I want to continue this so badly, but I promised my parents I wait till the day of my wedding" she said. "Then in that case I waited a long time for you to accept me" I said pulling out an Eternal Love Ring I bought a week ago. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked. "Yes, Alex will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I asked. "Oh yes! Yes I will!" she said as I hugged her as tears of joy fell from her face. "Alex there is something I need to take care of so I'll be back soon" I said. "I'll be waiting" Alex said as I placed the ring on her finger and kissed her as I headed outside and saw Jake waiting patiently for me as I came out and saw Walter coming down the street eating an apple. "Walter I'm going to pay a visit to our ghost friend" I said. "I see well do you want me to come with you?" Walter asked. "No thanks I need someone here to watch my fiancée" I said. "Really? Finally your staring to get old" he said. "I'm only twenty-eight...well maybe twenty-six from the bed from Garth tower I'm not sure" I said. "Ok but be back soon you know how fast rumors spread around here" he said as I made my way back to Rookridge where the ghost still stood where he was before as I approached him. "So, you fell in love with her did you?" He asked. "Yes, are you mad?" I asked. "The strange thing is I'm not mad anymore, I feel at peace" he said. "Really?" I asked. "I asked you to do such a terrible thing, I'm just glad you knew better, I never thought about how much she suffered already. Treat here well will you, or I'll come back to haunt you" he said. "I promise I'll take care of her" I said as the ghost disappeared and I returned back to the carriage and rode back Bowerstone Market. When I returned to Bowerstone Market I was greeted by the town who congratulated me on my engagement as I went to the bridge to find Jake and Walter. "Who the hell told the whole town?" I asked. "Well the Town Crier overheard us talking and you know how loud his voice" he said. "What did he say?" I asked. "The hero of Albion is now engaged to the beautiful Alexandra and the wedding shall be held very soon!" Walter said mocking the Town Crier voice. "I need to have a few words with him" I said. "Forget it just go to Alex she's waiting for you" Walter said. "Yeah thanks Walter" I said as I returned to Alex home.